


Just an accident?

by maielalcinoe



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"What do you mean, you don't know how to turn me back?" Arthur squeeked in a voice several octaves higher than his usual tone. "Merlin, you turned me into a.. a..." He couldn't quite bring himself to utter the word. His hands moved to his chest and they found themselves cupping two large mounds that were certainly out of place. "Merlin," the voice went even higher, "I have breasts!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just an accident?

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you mean, you don't know how to turn me back?" Arthur squeeked in a voice several octaves higher than his usual tone. "Merlin, you turned me into a.. a..." He couldn't quite bring himself to utter the word. His hands moved to his chest and they found themselves cupping two large mounds that were certainly out of place. "Merlin," the voice went even higher, "I have breasts!"

"What do you mean, you don't know how to turn me back?" Arthur squeeked in a voice several octaves higher than his usual tone. "Merlin, you turned me into a.. a..." He couldn't quite bring himself to utter the word. His hands moved to his chest and they found themselves cupping two large mounds that were certainly out of place. "Merlin," the voice went even higher, "I have breasts!"

Merlin couldn't speak, at least not without letting out the burst of laughter he was holding inside, "you look very nice," he splurted out eventually, "although one of Morganas dresses might be more appropriate." It wasn't as if he had done it on purpose, well maybe he had wanted to, just a little. Of course he could turn him back but it was far more enjoyable watching the fear on Arthurs face and he really did make a very attractive woman. "Nice, um, hair," he said his eyes twinkled with laughter before he had to duck at the object that came flying at his head.  



End file.
